When He's Gone
by Jay Nee Tea
Summary: When He's Gone what will my life be like?   Mikan Sakura


Summary:

When He's Gone

**Normal POV**

"Ok class tonights homework is to write a poem about your feelings, class dismissed." Narumi said.

**Next Day**

"Does this poem belong to anyone? It has no name," Narumi asked, but no one came up, "Ok then i'll read,"

_I know you no longer love me_

_but_

_did you know what you did to me?_

_When you're gone_

_I'm left alone,_

_In the dark_

_Cold_

_Please_

_Come Back to me_

_I miss you a lot_

_..._

_You're not coming back are you?_

_just let me say one thing,_

_When You're gone_

_I'm dead_

_never alive_

_all i need_

_is_

_..._

_You_

**After Class**

"Hey did you hear?"

"hear what?"

"Mikan Sakura went missing after homeroom!"

"What! No way!"

"NATSUME! MIKAN WENT MISSING HAVE YOU SEEN HER?" Koko asked.

"No why would I?"

"You're dating her remember," Sumire said.

"Hn, I broke up with her 3 weeks ago" Natsume said.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BEAKE UP WITH HER?" Hotaru yelled.

"Tch, She was annoying the he-"

_**"Hotaru Imai please report to 2b"**_

**In Room 2b**

"Hotaru...I need you to scan this paper and tell me who it's from" Narumi said. Hotaru took the paper and went to her lab. When she was finished she read the paper.

_If you read my poem and found this note,_

_I hope you can help me._

_This poem is for Natsume Hyuuga,_

_Find him,_

_and tell him_

_I wish him a happy life with his new girlfriend._

When Hotaru finished reading, her eyes showed anger. Then she ran out of her Lab.

***SLAP***

"WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH MIKAN?" Hotaru yelled.

"What The Hell! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SLAP ME!" Natsume yelled.

"I broke up with her because I like Maya more then Polka." Natsume said boredly.

Then Hotaru slapped Natsume again.

"You idiot Mikan's gone because of you! Now we may never know where she is!" Hotaru yelled, which caused many people to crowd around them.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ruka asked.

"Mikan's not coming back because of this _jerk _right here!" Hotaru yelled.

**3 years later**

_**Mikan Yukihira Sakura is now Hieress of Sakura Incorperation,**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga is now Hier of Hyuuga Incorperation,**_

_**Hotaru Imai is now Hieress of Imai Corperation,**_

_**Ruka Nogi is Hier of Nogi Corperation.**_

"Natsume! We keep on telling you Maya is CHEATING ON YOU! why won't you believe me?" Ruka asked.

"RUKA! I told you already! How many times do I have to say it!" Natsume said.

"UGH!" Ruka left Natsume's office.

"How'd it go?" Hotaru asked.

"He still won't believe me," Ruka replied.

"He's so stubborn..." Hotaru said.

"Did you find Mikan?" Ruka asked.

"No...everytime i go to her apartment they say she moved...she also changes her cell phone number everyday!"Hotaru said.

"Hey...why don't we call Youichi? He might know..." Ruka suggested.

"Why don't you call Youichi...and ask Natsume if he wants to come tomorrow," Hotaru said.

"ok..."

**Hotaru's POV**

_"Hello?"_

"Oi Hyuuga, You better come to the cafe with Ruk, Koko, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Youichi, and me_"_

_"Hn, When?_

"Tomorrow morning, at that cafe Anna works at...you know...the one by the cherry blossom tree?"

_"What time"_

"7 am"

_"Hn"_

"Tomorrow they have the best coffee at half price...and...Yuu say that Anna is working at that time..."

_"Ja"_

"Bye"

**Ruka's POV**

"Hey Youichi, Have you seen Mikan?"

_"No...Who's this?"_

"Oh sorry...This is Ruka,"

_"You mean bunny boy?"_

"Yeah..."

_"Oh hi...Sorry...i haven't seen her since the wedding..."_

"WEDDING?"

_"Yeah...there was a wedding for Tsubasa and Misaki"_

"Oh...I see...Do you know Mikan's Cell?"

_"Nope...sorry...but...why don't you try calling Rei?"_

"Who's Rei?"

_"Oh i forgot... you didn't know...Rei is Mikan's brother... at the academy he was known as, Persona, Remeber him?"_

"Wow...can you send me his number?"

_"Oh...i almost forgot! He's on a Honeymoon right now..."_

"Honeymoon! With who?"

_"Nobara..."_

"Wow...well...call me when he comes back...bye Youichi,"

_"Bye bye"_

**Next Day - Cafe, 7 am**

"Hey Ruka," Natsume said.

"Oh hey Natsume" Ruka said.

"So why are we here again?" Natsume asked.

"Oh...Ruka didn't tell you?" Koko asked.

"Tell me what?" Natsume asked.

"Every morning we come here to find Mikan

"This cafe is owned by her!" Yuu said.

"She comes here once in awhile but, in disguises" Nonoko said.

"I FOUND MIKAN!" Hotaru screamed.

"WHAT!" Everyone at the table but Natsume screamed.

"What's wrong with you people! It's not like she's been missing for 3 years!" Natsume said.

"Well, if you hung out with us you would know that Mikan has been transfering schools everyday since the news about Sakura Incorperation! and that she's been changing her cell phone number and that she's been moving everyday!" Sumire yelled.

"So where is she?" Ruka asked.

"She's at the edg-"

Before Hotaru could finish her sentance, "Maya?" Natsume said.

"Nat...Natsume..."

"Maya, What the Hell are you doing here with your ex!" Natsume asked.

"Um...I'm...asking...about my sister..." Maya stuttered.

"Maya, we better get going," the boy said.

"Coming Jun." and then Maya left.

"We told you Natsume, but you didn't believe us," Ruka said.

"Ok, as i was saying, Mikan is going to be at the beach..." Hotaru said.

"Alright to the beach!" Anna said.

**At The Beach**

"And now, The one and only...SAKURA SWEET!" and the crowd yelled.

(A/n: Riding Solo by Jason Derulo)

**Mikan Sakura:**

Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo.

Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so right, oh,  
Time to do the things I like,  
going to the club everything's alright, oh,

No one to answer to,  
no one that's gonna argue, no,  
And since I got the hold off me,  
I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,

Telling me to get my shit together  
now I got my shit together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather  
better days are gonna get better

I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now,  
the pain is goooone,

I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.

Now I'm feeling how I should,  
never knew single could feel this good, oh,  
Stop playing miss understood,  
back in the game, who knew I would, oh,  
So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Telling me to get my shit together  
now I got my shit together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather  
better days are gonna get better

I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now,  
the pain is goooone,

I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo

yeah it's like S... O... L... O...  
S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O...  
Living my life and got stress no more,

I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo

I'm riding solo, sooloooo,  
I'm riding solo, sooloooo. 

**After the Song**

"Are you enjoying the concert so far Minna?" Mikan asked.

"YEAAAAAHHHHHHHH" the crowd yelled.

"That's good, I have on last song before my annoucment, Hope you enjoy,"

(A/n: Where the City Meets The Sea By The Getaway Plan)

**Mikan Sakura:**

If I've learned anything from this,  
It would all be gone, it would all be gone  
And I will take away your breath.  
Just to turn me on, yeah you turn me on

Down where the city meets the sea  
I sit and daylight speaks to me  
She carries me away  
Oh yeah...

I'll find my way  
Would fall from grace  
With the little piece of you that's left in me

But then it's 1, 2, 3 and you're back to me,  
And all the pieces fit together oh so perfectly  
Enough to take me home  
Just take me home...

If I've learned anything from this,  
It would all be gone, it would all be gone  
And I will take away your breath.  
Just to turn me on, yeah you turn me on.

We'll find our way  
We'll leave this place  
With the little piece of me that's left in you

But then it's 1, 2, 3 and you're back to me  
And if you hear me loud and clear then what's the problem dear?  
Why won't you take me home?

If I've learned anything from this,  
It would all be gone, it would all be gone  
And I will take away your breath.  
Just to turn me on, yeah you turn me on.

Down where the city meets the sea  
I sit and daylight speaks to me  
She carries me away...

Just take me home  
Why won't you take me home?

If I've learned anything from this,  
It would all be gone, it would all be gone  
And I will take away your breath.  
Just to turn me on, yeah you turn me on.

Down where the city meets the sea  
I sit and daylight speaks to me  
She carries me away...

Down where the city meets the sea  
I sit and daylight speaks to me  
Yeah, daylight speaks to me...

**After the Song**

"Minna my annocment is something really important, I have a big job and will be gone for about 2 years at most we hope you understand," and like that Mikan once again disappered.

Natsume then felt a stab in his heart,_ 'Wtf is wrong with me? Come on Natsume you need to stay true to Maya!'_

_**'Psh like she's gonna stay true to you'**_

_'Who are you?'_

_**'Tch do i have to go throw with this in every story?'**_

_'WHO THE F**K Are you?'_

_**'Hn, I'm your other half '**_

_'My what!'_

_**'Ugh you're annoying, I'm your, aw forget it I hate explaining it again and again'**_

_'So why are you saying Maya is not staying true to me?_

_**' You saw her at the cafe with a another dude right? And from what I heard she's gonna get laid tonight oh and I'm only saying this once and try to understand, you felt a stab in your heart because you love Mikan Sakura'**_

"Natsume! I can't believe you still Love her" Koko yelled.

"Love who?" Sumire asked.

"Mikan! He still loves Mikan!" Koko replied.

"SHUTUP!" Natsume yelled.

"There is no way I'm Letting him date Mikan! Besides Rei won't let you." Hotaru stated.

_'Who's Rei? He better not be some guy Mikan likes!"_

"Psh he's getting jealous" Koko whispered in Sumire's ear.

Ruka was about to ask when suddenly,

"Nat-kun?" a girl with red hair asked as she came over to the group.

"What do you want now Maya?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"Nat-kun why are you so mean?" Maya asked pouting.

_'Mikan's better' _Natsume thought.

"Shut up! You're annoying the hell out of my way!" Natsume yelled.

_'She's the only one for me'_

"B-but..."

**"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA"**

Maya was sent flying 3 miles away. 

_**To Be Continue **_

Janet: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR THE CHARACTERS! Please Review


End file.
